Destati
by under.the.fateless.sky
Summary: After the Anatarian Conflict escalated into a bloody coup, they began experiments that mixed their DNA with human DNA so that they could create hybrids. The girl born from this experiement was a girl named Liz Parker, with the ability to change destiny.
1. Miles to Go Before I Sleep

**Destati [ Awaken **  
**Author **– under.the.fateless.sky  
**Rating **– PG-13 (tentatively for now)  
**Email – **sakura. – I do not own Roswell, nor anything else I have borrowed fluffy little plot bunnies from. Roswell is owned by Jason Katims and all the others who hold copyrights to it. Please don't sue, I only have a piece of pocket fuzz to my name.

**Author's Note **– Just as a brief note, I am very, very new to the Roswell world. I have seen a lot of episodes, but I haven't seen all of them. I'm trying to do my research, but please bear with me as some things may not be accurate, plus it may be slightly OOC for a bit, and I've also not written a fanfic in literally years (I know, excuses excuses xD !!). And on one last note, just for disclaimer reasons, I'm also borrowing a couple plot lines from a couple other places (mostly from a game called Xenosaga, which draws from many Earth religions and myths). Enough of my babbling though, thank you very much for reading )

_**Chapter One – **"And miles to go before I sleep…"_

'It's funny how the world changes sometimes, how the streets you walked your entire life seem darker, colder. How the silence isn't so quiet anymore. How eyes you've barely even noticed now look at nothing but you. How the walk home every night is no longer routine, but a victory. And then you begin to wonder...maybe it's not the world that's changed. Maybe it's just you. And then, suddenly...you begin to wonder all over again.

My name is Liz Parker…and I've changed.

It's funny. I'd never given a thought to anything but my own routine. I miss that comfort sometimes, the comfort of familiarity. Where the only problems I had were figuring out that last nagging Geometry problem and how Maria and I were going to manage the Crashdown when the massive group of UFO fanatics came tumbling in during the festival as if we were the only restaurant in town.

But now, the carefully woven life I've made for myself is slowly coming apart, becoming more complex. Where there was light and certainty has been replaced by darkness, as if the light bulb has burnt out and I can't find my way out of the room.

It all started when Max Evans healed me. I had been accidentally shot during a fight between two men in the Crashdown. It turned violent as one of them pulled the gun out meaning to shoot the other, but it ended up straying and hitting me instead. Next thing I know, Max is above me, throwing a ketchup bottle on me and begging me not to say anything before he bolted out the door. Before I have a chance to ask what he meant, I looked down and realized my wound was healed. I confronted him about it…and that's when my life as a normal human girl ceased.

And I've never been the same since. Every time I look up at those stars, I wonder about the possibilities. How many worlds are there? Why are we on this one? What's our purpose for being here and why did the royal four end up on Earth out of any planet they could've crashed on? When I see the stars, twinkling off in the distance, I wonder if they're all woven together, intertwined. And now that I know other life exists elsewhere in the Universe I wonder if all of our lives are woven together too, if all life in the Universe shares the same destiny. We all share the same sky, so perhaps our purpose is the same too.

All I know is…I'll never be the same.'

…

Her gaze broke with the stars, and now Liz only blankly stared off into the night, her heart suddenly beginning to ache. She loved Max Evans, deeply, but she had pushed it aside upon learning that he was actually the King of his planet, Antar, and that he'd one day have to return and liberate his people. Not only that, his destiny didn't lie with her- it lie with his Queen, Tess, a girl Liz didn't trust as far as she could throw her. Nor did it help that she had Max's future self telling her that if they were to marry, the world would end. Tears welled up in Liz's eyes, the stars now beginning to look like an elaborate painting someone had smeared with their hands.

Liz wanted to go to him now, but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't stand in the way of what he had to be and couldn't sacrifice the Earth to her own selfish desires. And what was worse, she seemed to be losing all the people she really cared about. Grandma Claudia, Alex, and even Maria seemed to be drifting away. But the deepest wound had been to give up her soulmate. Fitfully, she moved onto her side, lying in the lounge chair she'd had outside her window on the roof. Curling up tightly against the cold air, she could feel sleep taking her, rescuing her from her thoughts.

Her dreams would not be as kind.

…

_**'In my dreams I'm dying all the time, I never meant to hurt you. In my dreams I'm jealous all the time, then I wake, I'm going out of my mind…'**_

Frail, bloody, and fading, Liz Parker held on for dear life to the only man she'd ever loved. Her weak hands struggled to put pressure on his injuries and stop the bleeding, but he had been wounded far too badly. "Liz…"

"Your highness…King Zan…I…"

Weakly, Zan managed to smile up at her through the sharp pains tearing through his body. "Liz…my lovely, beautiful Liz, everything is going to be alright."

Liz's face contorted with confusion, among the innocence and sadness that smeared it. "What're you talking about? You're dying…" Her eyes shut tightly in defiance when his breaths became more ragged and strained. "Please no…you can't…I need you." Frantically, she put more pressure on the wound, but the blood only pooled under her hand.

Reaching up, Zan gently placed his hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears. "I'm so glad…that I got to know you, and love you."

"Stop talking like that! You just said everything would be alright! Why?! Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?!", Liz screamed in panic more than anger.

"It was you. And I would gladly do it again. I would rather die here knowing you're safe than to know that I was living in a world without you in it."

"I don't even know who I am. I'm nobody…all I know is you and this world…please don't leave me…" She pleaded again, the desperation growing in her voice.

With his last strength, he pulled her shaking form down to him and kissed her softly. "Even if I die here now, and when I die again in the next life, and the one after that, my destiny will always be the same. You. I love…you." Zan managed before falling away and giving into the abyss.

Liz's eyes went wide with horror, her small frame clinging to him as if she could make this all go away by closing her eyes and praying really hard. But when she opened her eyes again, she finally knew and the denial she'd been clinging to ceased. He was gone.

A girl with straight pink hair emerged from the shadows, knelt down next to Liz and wrapped her arms around her shoulders in comfort. "It's okay. This is not the end. Always at the end of war is the opportunity to begin again. There will always be a future so long as there is hope."

…

Taking her gently in his arms, Max pulled Liz gently away from the side of the balcony and sat down on her makeshift bed, trying to console her still sleeping form. He rocked her softly, the sight of her crying breaking his heart. He was on his way over to try and talk to her about the fissure that seemed to be forming between them, when he'd heard her sobbing. Worried, he'd been up the wall faster than humanly possible to pull her back from the edge of her terror. Suddenly Max felt a sharp pang of guilt, fearing that maybe her nightmare was his fault. He knew from watching her over the past few days her dreams were anything but pleasant. He could see the silent misery in her eyes, and the dark circles that surrounded them. She hadn't taken the news of Tess and his heritage very well, even pushing him aside so she wouldn't get in his way. Even when he'd seen her in bed with Kyle, he couldn't bring himself to hate her. He wasn't even sure he believed that she'd slept with him.

No matter what she did, he couldn't get her iron grip off of his heart.

"Liz…please wake up. You're scaring me." He spoke softly as he cradled her against him.

"Please…don't leave me Zan…I don't wanna be alone…", she moaned fitfully.

Max froze. Liz had never called him by his former name.

His alien name.

Alarmed, he began to shake her more firmly. "Wake up! You're here, you're home. You're Liz Parker…it's Max…I'm right here…"

Liz's eyes snapped open, tears streaming down her face as her panic stricken eyes met Max's. "Max…I…you're…"

"It's okay baby, please calm down." Placing his hand on her cheek he wiped away her tears while she looked around, trying to make reality fall back into place.

She looked around at the brick walls of her house, the soft lights and candles that lit her blurry vision. Max, whose arms were wrapped around her, as if keeping her safe from all harm. She knew he shouldn't have been there, but right then, more than anything, she was glad he was. "But you died Max…in my arms…I watched you go."

"Liz, you're still dreaming." A knot of worry began to form in his stomach. He knew they were strained right now, but he also knew her well enough to know a dream like that would tear at her. Her use of his alien name worried him even further.

"But…I…" She watched as the bright lights of a car passed by down the street. "Wow. I guess I was.", she let her voice trail off.

Max stood up and wrapped the blanket she'd discarded in her sleep around her shoulders. "Let's get you inside. It's freezing out here."

She didn't argue and took Max's hand as he led her to her bed. Laying her head down, she let Max pull the blanket over her. He moved to kiss her instinctively, but stopped when he remembered the strained road their relationship was taking. Max began to move for the window before he lost himself in his worry for her when she grabbed his hand.

"Max, I know that we're…sorta off balance now…but that dream is really under my skin. And I know I shouldn't be asking you but…please stay? Until I fall asleep?" The plea in her eyes was clear, that for once Liz Parker was letting her heart take control instead of her head.

Unable to refuse her, Max nodded quietly and sat down on the floor next to her bed, his voice barely above a whisper. "Yeah, I'll be here. Sleep well, Liz."


	2. All That's Left are Memories

**Author's Note** - I am so sorry, I honestly didn't mean to abandon this story :/. As luck would have it, my other computer quit working completely and it took forever to get a new one. Anyway, I fully intend to continue on this story, so no worries. Thank you all for being so patient

Also, thank you so much for your kind reviews, I'm glad you all like it so much I hope I don't disappoint! I have serious writer's block right now though, sorry if it's a little slow and short.

**EDIT Sorry for the formatting issues. I tried going back and editing them through but for some reason they never took. Here's how it's supposed to be.**

**Chapter Two** - _"All that's left are memories..."_

At that moment, holding her felt like holding a stranger. The rift between them had grown so wide and so quickly that Max hadn't even had time to feel the shock that should've come with losing her. Perhaps it had been the human side of him, that self induced preservation instinct kicking in. Or maybe even the alien side that was beginning to believe in his so called destiny, trying to convince himself that he didn't need her. She was the one who was being stubborn after all, right? And SHE was the one being unreasonable saying that aliens had been responsible for Alex's death.

Right then in that dark night, Max's heart began tearing in two.

Liz moaned fitfully, gently kicking in her sleep. He'd never seen her like this, vulnerable and terrified, and it worried him all the more. But he couldn't protect her forever, and he began to realize that he would have to let her go eventually- when he returned home. If he gave in now, he would just cause her more pain, no matter how much he loved her.

Quietly, Max got up from the bed, and fled out the window. If he didn't go now, he'd never have the courage to do so again.

_'I'm a fool. I can't even help her. How am I supposed to help an entire planet? Some king I am.'_

The harsh beeping of the alarm clock woke Liz with a shudder. Moaning at the thought of sunlight, she turned on her side away from the window and threw the covers over her head. Her mind was still going a thousand miles an hour and she wasn't even sure if she could handle school for once in her life.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

Liz's eyes sprang open and she flung the covers off. "Ava?! Why are you here? I thought you disappeared!"

Ava peeled the covers off her head. "Nice to see you again too," she said flatly.

"But...where's Max?" Liz frowned and looked around the room.

"That ain't important right now. I need you to listen to me. I know you had those dreams last night...and I know you want answers...the problem is, I ain't so sure you're ready to hear the truth right now."

Liz looked taken aback. "The dreams? How did you know about them?"

"Again...it's nothing you need to hear yet. But...you do need to know that if you keep rejecting everything, rejecting your own fate, you're going to end up alone."

"End up alone...you mean Max and Tess?"

"Yes. I know that the Max in the future came to you. And I know he said that the enemy won because Tess left them. But...that's not true. They won because you and Max gave in to a worse fate. Because you didn't believe."

Liz looked down in shame. "So...I did the wrong thing? Are you telling me because I pushed Max away the world will end?" Frustrated, her hands balled up into fists at her sides. Why couldn't everyone just get their story straight? Which way was it?!

"...Only if you let it happen. It's all up to you. There ain't always just one path. No one's holding a ray gun to your head and telling you that you have to hand Max over. You're the one who said everyone chooses their destinies right? As...ugh...**cornball **as it sounds, you should just follow your heart," Ava shook her head and shuddered a little before she softened. "I know...how you feel. When I lost Zan...it felt like my whole world crashed down around me. Like I lost everything. Do you really want to just give Max up so easily? Believe me, if there was anything I could do to save Zan, absolutely anything, I would have. Don't let him slip through your fingers, like I did." Ava shook her head sadly and turned back for the window when Liz grabbed her arm.

"It wasn't your fault you know." Liz spoke softly.

"...I know. Lady Eos. Just...don't give up. What you're doing may save their lives. You're their only hope now."

She jumped down. ...It had begun.

"You just think you're so clever don't you?"

Ava froze in the middle of the alleyway. _'I hate that voice. So freakin' much. Why won't that little pest just die already?' _"What do you want Nicholas?"

Nicholas smiled, his anger thinly veiled behind it. "I know it was you who sent her the dreams. And just what made you think you were going to get away with _that_?"

She smirked. "Nothing. I know there ain't nothing that gets past you. You're like some annoying little mosquito that just won't buzz off."

Frowning, with his gaze growing cold and even darker, he gritted his teeth at her. "I'm not the one you need to worry about you know. You allowed her to awaken. You're the one who allowed Max to heal her that day in the restaurant. She was going to die- and so was he. And you ruined it. Did you really think we wouldn't notice that either?"

The smirk faded. "What...?"

"And now you're going to pay the consequences. Just like your predecessor."


End file.
